1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing device into which a record carrier can be loaded, the recording and/or comprising holder means for holding the record carrier, and guide means is for guiding the holder means between a loading position, in which the record carrier can be loaded into the holder means, and an operating position, in which the record carrier occupies an operating position, the guiding of the holder means being effected along an inclined guide path in such a manner that the holder means is movable out of the loading position in a first direction of movement and into the operating position in a second direction of movement extending transversely to the first direction of movement, the recording and/or reproducing device further comprising at least one actuating slide for the holder means, this actuating slide, in order to move the holder means from the loading position into the operating position, being movable in a sliding direction which extends transversely to the second direction of movement, and, in order to influence the movement of the holder means, being coupled to the holder means via at least one cam-and-follower device, the cam-and-follower device having at least one cam surface formed by a bounding surface of the actuating slide, the bounding surface being inclined with respect to the sliding direction, and a cam follower which projects from the holder means and cooperates with the cam surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a recording and/or reproducing device is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,396. The known recording and/or reproducing device has two actuating slides coupled to one another, these slides each having two straight slots which are inclined with respect to the sliding direction and which extend parallel to one another, each slot forming part of a cam-and-follower device and each slot being engaged by a cam follower in the form of a pin which traverses the relevant slot and which projects from the holder means for a record carrier. Of each slot, the two bounding surfaces, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the slot each form a cam surface, of which both cam surfaces cooperate with a pin forming a cam follower during a movement of the holder means from the loading position into the operating position and of which only one cam surface cooperates with such a pin during a movement of the holder means from the operating position into the loading position. During the movement of the holder means from the loading position into the operating position, the cam surface situated after a pin, viewed in the sliding direction, first cooperates with the pin and thus pushes the pin forward as long as the holder means is being moved in the first direction of movement. As soon as the holder means reaches the intermediate position from which it is moved in the second direction of movement to the operating position, the pins are disengaged from the rearward cam surfaces, as viewed in the sliding direction, and the pins operatively engage with the forward surfaces, as viewed in the sliding direction, in particular, under the influence of the mass of the holder means and the record carrier accommodated therein, while a sudden and jerky movement is performed. This change of the cooperation of the cam-follower pin between the two cam surfaces of each slot results in annoying noises, which are undesirable, and further results in impulse-like forces being exerted on the cam-follower pins and on the cam surfaces and, consequently, on the actuating slides, which is also unfavorable.
It is an object of the invention to preclude the problems outlined hereinbefore and to provide an improved recording and/or reproducing device of the type defined in the opening paragraph. These improvements should be realized with minimal costs and in a simple and reliable manner.
According to the invention, in order to achieve this object, a recording and/or reproducing device of the type defined in the opening paragraph is characterized in that spring means have been provided, which act between the actuating slide and the holder means, namely, in such a manner that during a movement of the actuating slide in the sliding direction, the spring means first causes the holder means to move in the first direction of movement and, subsequently, causes the holder means to move in the second direction of movement, and each cam-and-follower device has only a single cam surface, and the spring means permanently urges the cam follower, which cooperates with the cam surface of each cam-and-follower device, towards said single cam surface.
By taking the measures in accordance with the invention, it is achieved in a very simple manner that each cam follower always cooperates with only a single cam surface and that, with the aid of the spring means provided for this purpose, it is guaranteed that both during the movement of the holder means from the loading position into the operating position and during the movement of the holder means from the operating position to the loading position, each cam follower remains permanently in contact with its cam surface. The permanent engagement between cam followers and cam surfaces precludes the occurrence of undesired noises and undesired impulse-like forces which act in the area of the cam followers and cam surfaces, and thus, in the area of the holder means and actuating slides.
In a recording and/or reproducing device in accordance with the invention, the spring means may be formed by a coiled tension spring or by a helical pressure spring. In addition to a spring, the spring means may further include at least one further part, for example, an intermediate slide or an intermediate lever for power transmission. However, it has proven to be particularly advantageous if the spring means comprises a two-arm torsion spring because such a torsion spring can be mounted simply and has proven to be particularly advantageous for the actuation of the holder means. For a reliable movement of the holder means in the first direction of movement, it has further proven to be very advantageous if the torsion spring has an arm which serves to cooperate with the holder means, and which is inclined in its area intended for cooperation with a stop of the holder means, because this enables the forces to be proportioned in a particularly favorable manner.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.